Sotaro Shiga
Sotaro Shiga is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Sotaro was originally an orphan and when he was six, he was adopted by Tetsuya and Yuko Shiga since they couldn't have children (Yuko explained that they chose him because he had the best grades). Because of that, he devoted himself into becoming a doctor and became obedient to his father's expectations. When he became an adult, he got married at his parent's urging but his wife had an affair and divorced him. He then married Rumi, a famous model, but she left him and he was clueless on why; it was because of his 'chauvinistic' views where he expected her to become a homemaker and spent more time at the hospital than with her. Somewhere around that time, he encountered Itaru at a ramen restaurant and they instantly competed on who can eat the spiciest ramen (both of them end up ordering the spiciest bowl and couldn't handle it) and they've been bitter rivals since then. Sometime after his second divorce, his father arranged for him to meet a potential wife; however, he started to question his way of following his parents' opinion. That night while working on the computer, he came across an online ad for a match-making party and filled out a survey out of curiosity. Before he knew it, he was registered and the date of the party was the day before he was to meet the potential bride his father set up. He'd decided to attend the event as a way to gain a new perspective and for once do something on his own. At the party, he was completely out of his element and distractedly bumped into you. Upon seeing you, he found you very attractive. He then picked your card by mistake and saw that it said your skill was house chores. Beautiful and domestic, he couldn't believe his luck. He kept your card and left the event before it started as he already found his ideal woman in you. Appearance Sotaro has slender gray eyes and a neat black hair with bangs. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Sotaro wears a white lab coat over dark blue scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck. *'Business Attire:' Sotaro wears a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and a thin gray tie with an indigo and light gray stripe. *'Casual Attire:' Sotaro wears a blue buttoned-up shirt with crosshatch patterns and a white collar, a navy blue blazer, khaki pants, and navy blue loafers. Personality Sotaro is a workaholic as he is almost always busy, including your first meeting at the matchmaking party when he left almost as soon as you arrived due to an emergency at the hospital. He may not speak much, but he has made his intentions clear with you. Although he doesn't look like it, he can be very competitive, especially towards Itaru whether it's eating the spiciest ramen or winning your heart. It's because of his workaholic and distant nature that it cost him his two marriages. The way he views a wife is basically the same as he views a maid: he expects her to clean, cook, and keep the house in order. This might stem from the fact that he's never witnessed a loving relationship between his parents, and that this is what his father viewed. Therefore, when his feelings for you intensified caused him to experience emotions he's never felt before. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Sotaro seems to have all the qualifications that you require of a husband, so you both take the relationship to another level and start visiting his apartment which seems to be too spacious for a single person. Is there something that your Mr. Perfect is hiding from you? Lover's Main Story You realize that Itaru is your ideal man, but Sotaro refuses to give up and asks to explain his divorces. After hearing him out, you encounter one of his ex-wives and she gives you a glimpse into their married life. You're horrified at the life he expects to you live once you marry him, but you want to get to know him better on your own terms and find yourself falling for him. Lover's Epilogue You and Sotaro have been an official couple for a month now, but work has kept both of you occupied without having time for each other. He comes up with a solution: 3 rules aka promises, but will he keep them? Trivia *He and Itaru Yuikawa are the only guys you date who knew each other prior to the match-making party. *He's the only guy who gave you a marriage registration form instead of proposing. *He has stated he would like to move to the United States one day. *His parents own a farm. *His given name, "Sotaro" (颯太郎) means "sudden thick son". *His surname, "Shiga" (志賀) means "purpose congratulation". *Sotaro's max for spicy ramen is 27 while Itaru’s is 25. *His favorite foods are Salisbury steak and Nikujaga (meat and potato stew). **He also likes strawberry shortcake and chocolate. *He's portrayed by Atomu Mizuishi in the movie. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Sotaro Shiga Category:Doctor Category:Surgeon Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Born in November Category:Blood Type AB